Punk, Fights & More
by angelfright
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo have been enemies since Kindergarten, but Kagome left. What happens when they meet again in high school and Kagome is a punk and a fighter and Kikyo is a prep.IY and YYH crossover. Pairings: Kag/Yusuke San/Kur Kik/Inu
1. Chapter 1

My third story! Yay!

Warnings": x-treme Kikyo and Inuyasha (will be explained) bashing

_Sumary:_

_Kagome and Kikyo have been enemies since Kindergarten, but Kagome left. What happens when they meet again in high school and Kagome is a punk and a fighter and Kikyo is a prep. IY and YYH crossover. Pairings: Kag/Yusuke San/Kur Kik/no one (hahaha)_

On with the chapter:

Kagomeand her best friend were walking through the school gates. As soon as they did all the eyes were on them because, well because they looked stunning.

Sango- black skinny jeans, ripped in some places, tight hot pink T-shirt which said whit black letters 'Are you talking to me on the front and on the back 'Cus all I hear is blah, blah, blah!!', pink lipstick, clack eyeliner and pink eye shadow

Kagome – black skinny jeans (also), tight red T-shirt which said 'Get out of my way or my footprint will be on your face.' And were hugging her curves, deep red lipstick, black eyeliner, and red eye shadow

Kagome and Sango met each other in 4th grade and since then they were best friends and went to the same school and the same classes. When Kagome met Sango, Sango was constantly being bullied and being laughed at. That was until Kagome changed her. Kagome changed Sango into a punk, teached her how to fight and to backfire comments (does that make sense?). The entire class (mostly the boys) were surprised when the next day Sango came in wearing all dark colours and threatening everyone that was in her way. Kagome stood back, smirking at the surprised faces and at her new best friend that was now tough and that could kick someone's ass without a problem. The two girls revealed their pasts to each other, and Kagome told her about Kikyo and her best friend Inuyasha who also bullied her until one day she decided to punch Kikyo in the face and become a punk. Of course that got her into trouble but she got stronger and sdidn't give a damn about most of the people's opinions.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screeched a high-pitched voice causing everyone to cover their ears and Kagome to come back into the real world. 'Oh God, please say it's not her. And please if it's her please keep me away from killing her.' thought Kagome struggling not to go to the girl that that voice belonged and strangle her.

"What are you doing here, bitch?"asked Kikyo making her way to Kagome in with her sluttish walk again interrupting Kagome from her thoughts.

Kikyo – way too short light green tight skirt, almost see through blue tank-top, 5 inches high-heels, 10 bracelets on her left hand and so much make-up that it made her look like a Barbie doll

"Awwww, I missed you too, Kinki-whore. I just came to haunt you. And I see you still wear lacy see through panties." said Kagome making Kikyo redden with anger.

"How dare you. You think you can just waltz back into my life pretending you're the boss? Do you want my boyfriend, Inu-baby, baet you to a pulp?" screamed Kikyo.

"1 Yes I dare to waltz back into your life and believe me I didn't want to be to the same school as you, 2 I know I'm the boss because you can barely put your make up on which makes you look like a doll, 3 I see that you're still with your Inu-gorilla (sorry this is a payback for Inuyasha for making Kagome cry all those times for going to see Kikyo) and your 'Inu-baby' couldn't beat me to a pulp even if he had to save his poor-excuse for a life."

A boy in a green school uniform started laughing so loud that everyone's attention was on him. He slowly made his way towards Kagome and said:

"Yo! I am Yusuke Urameshi and I am the leader of the fighting group would you and your friend like to joins?"That's if you dare get into trouble almost everyday." Said the boy we now know as Yusuke teasing Kagome.

Kagome started to laugh and Yusuke thought that he was laughing at him.

"Sorry..hahaha.. I get into trouble evry **hour**, if you must know this is my 12th school ...hahaahaha. And I will accept your invitation. By the way I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango ( sorry couldn't come up with a last name). So what do you think, San?"

"If there are fights guaranteed and trouble and breaking that slut's face then count me in." Kikyo couldn't take anymore and just ran away with Inuyasha on her tracks while threatening Kagome and calling her all kind of names.

So this is my first chapter tell me if you liked it and if I should continue sorry about the Inuyasha bashing but as I said it's a Kagome/ Yusuke thing so Gomenasai (sorry) (if that's how you spell it  
)


	2. Gettin a suspension & Talent Show

So, on with my 2nd chapter

Warnings: x-treme Kikyo and Inuyasha bashing

This chapter will have some songs so if you don't like reading the lyrics (which sometimes I don't) just skip them, the lyrics will be in **bold** so it will be easier

Thanx to the people that reviewed:

_**Zoey tamagachi**_

_**Kyla Murphy**_

_**Inuyasha and Kagome's pup**_

_**Baby got back**_

Okay, I'm skipping the part where they got their schedules. They are all in the same class, exept Inuyasha who has his last period different that the others

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Period 1: History**_

'Hm. This is going to be fun.' thought Kagome.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey, Kagome!" screamed Yusuke running after the girl. Five more minutes and the classes will start. "You said you get into trouble every hour. When I first came here I got suspended till lunch in 10 minutes. Ya think you can get close to that?"**_

"_**I know I can do it. And I will actually do better." With that Kagome ran to her classes together with Sango.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"We must respect each other's history and even though someone's history is bad ..."the teacher kept on going until

"God Dammit!!!" screamed Kagome pushing off her chair. "Could this shit get any worse. I'm dying of boredom, and all you're saying is blah blah blah. Seriously!! Are you trying to torture us through boredom?" said Kagome satisfied with herself. She surely would get suspended. And the lesson started just 2 minutes ago.

"Miss Higurashi!! How dare you interrupt my lesson and start swearing?" yelled the teacher, his bald head getting red.

"Sorry for stating the obvious!!"

"That's it!" screamed the teacher banging the stick on the desk, breaking it. "Miss Higurashi, YOU are SUSPENDED till LUNCH!! Now please report to the office."

"Thank God!! That's more interesting than this!!" said Kagome with a smirk as she ran out of the classroom yelling "Free!!! I am finally free!! I escaped from the devil!!!"

Yusuke stared dumfounded as the new girl ran out of the classroom yelling.

'She got suspended in 5 minutes. And she didn't have to hit the teacher like I did. Damn, she's good!!' thought

**And hot, don't forget hot. She would make a fine girlfriend!!! Mmmmmmmm.!!**

Who the fuck are you and why are you in my head?

**Hello! Mr. Urameshi? I am your conscience you moron and it seems that up till now you had a piece of junk instead of a brain by accident **

Ok, I get it you're my conscience you don't have to tell me that... Hey!! I do not have a piece of junk instead of a brain

**My, my you're a dense one**

Why you?

Yusuke unconsciously started punching his head causing everyone to look at him like he was mad.

**You're gonna damage more that brain of yours. Be careful, you don't wanna destroy your brain or you will be more stupid than you already are, which is hard to believe**

"Um, Mr. Urameshi what are you exactly doing?"said the teacher wondering about the boy's mental health

"Huh? Feh, just trying to......to do something. He, he, he." Said Yusuke realising what he had done and mentally slapping himself.

I'm going to pass the day until lunch time

"Hey, Kagome, Sango! Over here!!" yelled Yusuke waving at the girls.  
"Yo, Urameshi, watcha doin? How was the history class without me? Oh that reminds me, I won I got 5 minutes earlier than you did.(the suspension people)

Speakerbox:

"Dear students, tomorrow evening we have a talent competition. All the people that want to take part please sign up after school."

"Yes, it's time to sing, San. And I have the perfect song."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	3. The TalentShow

Chapter 3: The Talent-Show

Thanx to all the reviews:

Zoey tamagachi

Inuyasha and Kagome's pup

Crazy guard girl

Kyla Murphy

I'm just going to skip till the Talent Show

Here are the pairings for it

Kik/Inu

Kag/Yusu (yes, he somehow managed to ask her out)

San/Kur

The four friends walked in together at the Talent Show.

Kagome – black and red sneakers with skulls on them, mini jeans skirt, striped black, white & red stockings, red tubetop ( if you want to see it go here .com/prod_images_ )

Sango – pink & black sneakers, knee-long black jeans, pink 56cm shirt

Much to the boys'dissapointment both Kagome and Sango had dates. Sango and Kuramaa had their hands locked together, while Kagome and Yusuke just stood closer to each other.

The teacher went on the stage.

"Are you all ready?" he asked

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed thousands of teenagers

"Then I present you the first competitor, Inuyasha singind and Kikyo dancing.

Kikyo:

**Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. *scoff* She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, you know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff*  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big.  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!**

**  
**_**Inuyasha**_

**I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!**

(LA face with Oakland booty)  
Baby got back!

_**Inuyasha**_**  
I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*  
Till the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! {Yeah!} Ladies! {Yeah}  
If you wanna roll in my Mercedes {Yeah!}  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!**

Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

_**Inuyasha**_**  
So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sister, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!**

(Little in the middle but she got much back) _**[4x]**_

Half of the people booed and the other half cheered.

"That was Inuyasha with Kikyo." Said the teacher

Yusuke, Kagome, Kurama and Sango just snorted.

"Next is Sango and Kagome."

Kagome and Sango gracefully made their way to the stage.

"This song is dedicated to Inuyasha and Kikyo."said Kagome smirking

**Kagome:**

**Uh huh, this is my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this **

**Both of them:**

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _**[x2]**_****

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _**[x4]**_

_**Sango:**_****

I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up

**Both of them:**

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _**[x2]**_**  
Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit **_**[x4]**_

**  
Kagome:**

**  
So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals,no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust**

**Both:**

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _**[x2]**_****

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _**[x4]**_****

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _**[x2]**_****

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _**[x4**_

Everyone cheered and clapped. Inuyasha and Kikyo just stared with a look that said I'm-gonna-get-you-later.

"Well that was entertaining. We have now Yusuke and Kurama."

Before they could start the song Sango and Kagome yelled "Go Yususke/Kurama!!!"

Yusuke smirked and started singing:

Yusuke:

FUCK

Well I ain't got a fucking problem  
I just love to say fuck  
And I don't care who's around me  
I could really give a fuck  
And I don't care if you're my mother  
Or my motherfucking father  
I could really give a fuck now  
That ain't my motherfucking problem

Kurama:

Oh, yeah  
I love to say fuck when I'm driving in my car  
Fuck when I'm walking in the fucking park  
Fuck you if you don't like what I say  
I love to say fuck every fucking day  
Oh yeah

I love to say fuck  
I love to say fuck  
I love to say fuck  
I love to say fuck

Both:

Well I hope I don't offend you  
When I say the word fuck  
I guess you had it coming to you  
You're such a worthless little fuck  
And I don't care if you're my mother  
Or my motherfucking father  
I could really give a fuck now  
That ain't my motherfucking problem

Oh, yeah  
I love to say fuck when I'm driving in my car  
Fuck when I'm walking in the fucking park  
Fuck you if you don't like what I say  
I love to say fuck every fucking day  
Oh yeah

I love to say fuck  
I love to say fuck  
I love to say fuck  
I love to say fuck

Yusuke:

Well I ain't got a fucking problem  
I just love to say fuck  
And I don't care who's around me  
I could really give a fuck  
And I don't care if you're my mother  
Or my motherfucking father  
I could really give a fuck now  
That ain't my motherfucking problem

Kurama:

Oh, yeah  
I love to say fuck when I'm driving in my car  
Fuck when I'm walking in the fucking park  
Fuck you if you don't like what I say  
I love to say fuck every fucking day  
Oh yeah

Both:

I love to say fuck  
I love to say fuck  
I love to say fuck  
I love to say fuck

F.U.C.K. every fucking day (Fuck fuck fuck fuck)  
F.U.C.K. every fucking day (Fuck fuck fuck fuck)  
F.U.C.K. every fucking day (Fuck fuck fuck fuck)  
F.U.C.K. every fucking day (Fuck fuck fuck fuck)

Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck

One nation under fuck with liberty fucking justice for all

"YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" The crowd became wild as they finished

"And the winners are......" said the teacher

I'm not really proud of this chapter I was tired and all so sorry for those who don't like it


	4. Winning and Deciding

"And the winners are........drums please..." everyone held their fingers crossed for themselves or for the group they wanted to win.

Kagome and Sango could hear their heartbeats. Their speed was increasing every second and.............

Kurama and Yusuke weren't nervous. They didn't care who won, they just signed up so they would have fun, nothing more. And also this was and occasion for Kurama to show everyone that he isn't a goody- goody shoes and that he wouldn't dare to say even a small swear word. After their song finished you could see everyone's shocked faces at their song. The two of them looked at their dates. They seemed to care. A lot. They even started sweating. Yusuke and Kurama tried to calm them, but to no avail. The two girls either ignore them on purpose or were too nervous to even care.

Inuyasha and Kikyo just stood there with a smirk on their faces. They knew they would win, they were just waiting for the teacher to call them up. Inuyasha and Kikyo paid the teachers to let them win. Just like they did every year.

"The winners are... Sango and Kagome. Everyone congratulate the two new winners."

Sango and Kagome started jumping with joy and squealing, much to the demons'and hanyo's displeasure. But they didn't care. They just won.

Kikyo stood there, anger written all over her face. She didn't pay the teacher just so she can loose. 'I guess, I'll just have to talk to them after this finishes.' Thought Kikyo. With her father as a lawyer, she could even sue these teachers for not making her the winner. Inuyasha on the other hand stood there with a schocked face, not quite believeing what just happened and trying to convince himself that this is just a dream.

"Now if you girls will please come on the stage. Before that I want to make an announcement." Everybody groaned, the teacher took some money out of his suit pocket, "Kikyo, here's your money back, I'm not going to annpounce you the winner again just because you pay me money. These two young ladies have a real talent. Your voice sounds like a monkey, I advise you to make another hobby because singing will bring you nowhere." At this everyone laughed, and the people that were close to Kikyo went as far away from her as they could because right now she was mad as hell.

"Now about your prise your prise, Sango and Kagome. You will be able to go to Croatia for free. You will stay at a 5 star hotel. Take your swimming suits cause you're going swimming. Also. There will be 2 persons that you will choose and that they will be able to come with you. Now which 2 people are they going to be?" asked the teacher, happy himself about the prize.

"The two persons that we would like to come with us are.............."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Cliffy! I'm rurning out of ideas people so please review and gimme some ideas if you want me to continue this story!!!!!!!!!


End file.
